It is an object of the present invention to provide a tire building unit enabling two different consecutive operations to be performed simultaneously on two different tires carcasses on two different tire building drums.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tire building unit of the aforementioned type enabling the said two tire building operations to be performed in two given separate positions by switching the said two drums between the said two positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tire building unit of the aforementioned type designed in such a manner as to enable displacement of the said two drums between the said two positions without affecting the positions occupied, about the tire building unit itself, by other members cooperating with the tire building unit in the formation of the said tires.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a tire building unit of the aforementioned type having as compact a structure as possible, and, at the same time, enabling independent operation of each of said two drums.